Albus Potter and Other Stuff
by PercabethLover0818
Summary: Al Potter travels through time to Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Others will join him. Rated T for Ron's catch phrase and some other minor stuff. Includes Hinny, Romione, Rose/Scorpius, probably implied Dean/Seamus in later chapters, Teddy/Victoire, Remus/Tonks, and others.
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is extremely overused, I know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I wrote and posted this before, then one day I decided to look over it and discovered that I screwed up the Nextgen ages royally. Here is the ages:**

**James, Fred II, Roxanne—7th year**

**Louis—6th year**

**Albus, Rose, Scorpius—5th year**

**Lucy, Dominique—4th year**

**Lily, Hugo—3rd year**

**Molly—2nd year**

**Teddy and Victoire are both out of Hogwarts and Teddy is 2-3 years older than Victoire. I think.**

"Albus!" Rose whispered loudly.

"What?" Albus Severus Potter turned to his best friend and cousin under the invisibility cloak.

"This is the place. The one they were talking about!" Rose eyed the blank wall. Their parents, aunts, and uncles often recalled stories of their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the children's favorite tale was about the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts organization to undermine a less than stellar teacher. They talked about a room in Hogwarts on the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. The tapestry was still there, though worn around the edges and stained with something that looked suspiciously like blood.

The room was said to be the meeting place of the secret organization, known as Dumbledore's Army. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had told them not to look for it.

So, naturally, the first thing they did when they arrived at Hogwarts their fifth year—before which their parents had not deemed it 'appropriate' to tell them—was search for the mysterious room.

"Should we go inside?" Al asked. He desprately wanted to see parts of his parents' past, a past he knew very little about.

"We ought to get the rest of them. They'll all want to see it as well." Rose turned them around and they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

In the common room, the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan (with the obvious exception of Victoire and Teddy, who had already left Hogwarts) were gathered around the hearth, waiting impatiently for Rose and Al. As soon as the two pushed open the potrait hole and threw off the cloak, James, Fred II, and Hugo ran up to them, wanting to know every detail.

Rose walled over to Lucy, Lily, Roxanne, and Dominique to inform them of her and Albus's discovery.

"We ought to wait for Teddy and Victoire. They would want to come." Lucy announced to the entire group after explanations took place.

"Shall we go after the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match? Teddy, Vic, and the adults like to come to that one." Dominique suggested. Al nodded.

"Off to bed, you lot! It's about time you slept properly!" Lucy called. She ushered the girls to their dormitories and trusted Al to do the same for the boys.

Exactly one month and three days later, the match took place. Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Victoire, Ron, Hermione, George, Bill, and Charlie arrived early that morning via the Floo Network. Albus (Seeker), James (Beater), and Lily (Chaser) played on the Gryffindor team with Fred II (Beater) and Rose (Keeper), who was much better than her mother at Quidditch. Scorpius, who had only made the team that year, played Chaser for Slytherin. As Rose, Scorpius, and Al were extremely close friends, this would be an interesting game.

As the Gryffindor team walked to pitch after breakfast, Al's nerves were on edge. It was always this way at the first match of the season. He looked at Rose for confort, but she herself looked positively green, so the youngest Potter boy kept to himself. Lily looked calm, cool, and collected as always, even if she did have a bit of an attitude. James and Fred II ran ahead like maniacs, hooting and hollering with excitement. Albus shook his head, casting off any apprehensiveness. The bronze hoops of the Quidditch pitch loomed overhead like the massive turrets of a castle as the team trudged inside the changing rooms, with the exception of the untamable Fred II and James, ran into it excitedly.

Inside the changing room, Al tapped his wand against his magical locker, which swung open to reveal his brand-new red and gold Quidditch robes. He dressed quickly, then grabbed his broom—a Firebolt 8 his dad bought him last year. After several hours—or perhaps only a few minutes—the seven of them exited the changing rooms, James and Fred II strutting and Lily sauntering confidently while Al and Rose walked out solemly. He smiled encouragingly at his cousin, but her eyes were fixed on her feet as to make sure she didn't trip and fall. The captain, a burly sixth year everyone called by his last name, Thomas, whose sister was a Ravenclaw, glanced at the sky.

"It's a bit cloudier than I'd hoped." He announced, more to himself than the team. The stands were beginning to fill with fans and Al gulped, fighting to keep his small breakfast down. He'd only eaten a piece of toast, though now he was regretting even that. Beside him, Rose stopped. He paused and turned around to face her. Her face had lost its greenish hue in favor of an unhealthy pale complexion.

"C'mon, Rose!" Al attempted to encourage his cousin. "You'll be brilliant. You are every year."

Rose nodded weakly and continued walking, though shakily. Al grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled a bit. For now, the outcome of the first Quidditch match of the season was looking good.

**If I get no reviews or follows or favorites, I'll just take it down. Sorry it's short; it's kind of just the prologue. **


	2. Where Am I?

**Hello, Earthlings! I've had this chapter written since before I posted the story in the first place. *hides behind couch* But, much like all of our beloved authors, I did not release the chappie as soon as I wrote it to "build the suspense."**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. JKR is better than us all with her beautiful mind. I'm watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince right now and I'm at the part where Slughorn describes the fish Lily Potter gave him** **and how it died when she did. AND NO I AM NOT OKAY. THIS IS JUST ANOTHER EXAMPLE OF THE AMAZINGNESS OF JKR AND STILL I AM NOT OKAY. **

The wind tugged hard at Al's Quidditch robes, blowing him a bit off course. The gale had started suddenly when Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle in the air twenty-five minutes ago, and had not paused even for a moment. Instead, it tugged relentlessly and tirelessly on everything, causing all of the players' brooms to list slightly.

"GRYFINNDOR—" The rest of the Quidditch announcer Marcella Jordan's statement was lost in the wind.

A gold flash danced on the edge of Al's vision—_the Snitch_.

Excitedly, Al steered his unwilling broom to the left and he spotted the Snitch again, about twenty feet in front of him. He urged his broom to go faster and the twenty feet became ten—five—three...

Until Al's sweaty palm and fingers closed around the cold metallic surface of the struggling ball.

"ALBUS POTTER HAS GOT THE SNITCH!" Marcella yelled into the magical microphone. Cheers erupted from three-fourths of the stadium, while the Slytherins booed him. Suddenly, a strong burst of wind blew him to the side until he was tumbling and spinning, around and around. Al shut his eyes, trying to keep down his meager breakfast.

When he opened them again, he was no longer spinning. In fact, he was no longer on a broom. The sterile white walls of the hospital wing greeted him, as did three extremely familiar, though blurry, faces.

"Who are you?" Al's Uncle Ron demanded of him immediately. Al reached for the glasses just like his dad's on the bedside table and put them on.

"You know who I am full well!" Al told him, sure that his uncle was just messing around.

"We most certainly do not!" His Aunt Hermione exclaimed.

"Blimey, you two must have hit your heads _really _hard, right Dad?" Al turned to the third person—his father. Harry just stared back at him, confused.

"Nah, that must've been you, mate. You fell about forty feet out of the air." Ron explained. Only then did Al notice the pounding in his head. Hermione looked back and forth between him and Harry, her fairly bushy hair bouncing as she whipped her head around.

"He does look a lot like you, Harry. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Positive," Harry replied, just then realizing the similarities between himself and the stranger. "Would you mind telling us your name?"

"I'm Albus P-Potter," Al stuttered. "And where am I?"

**Yes, it is short.**

**Just to see who is interested, it would be nice if all of you RR/JKR/CC fans would tell me your opinions. **

**So I'm writing this fanfic with lots of stuff and there's those books in it and I want to know if anyone would read it.**

**And now I'm on the part where Dumbledore's all like "Harry, you need to shave my friend." And then Dumby's all like "Sometimes I still see the small boy from the cupboard." And I'm all like "YOU AND ME BOTH ALBUS." And then Harry's all like "You still look the same to me, Professor." And I'm like "Haha no you don't, Michael Gambon."**

**And now that we're on the subject of the multiple Dumbledores (or as my dad would say, Dumbledorum), who do you like better as ol' Dumby: Richard Harris (HPatSS or HPatCoS) or Michael Gambon (all of the other ones)?**

**And now I'm at the part in the cave and Dumby's all like "I'm much less valuable" and AHHHHHH DUMBLEDORE YOU MATTER TO ME and then poor Dumby is lost in nightmares and then I'm wondering about what Harry would've seen and then I'm pondering on the amount of courage it must've taken for Harry to keep shoving that potion down Dumby's throat and NO I AM NOT OKAY.**

**So...bye...**


End file.
